


south park genderbend?

by jesusqueen



Series: lucy's cringy south park fanfics [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, This is confusing, i'll add characters as i write them in, wtf how do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesusqueen/pseuds/jesusqueen
Summary: honestly i don't know how this works so pls don't hurt me if i get something wrong. also i'm shit and naming so leave suggestions and other stuffuh i don't expect this to get a lot of views but oh wellthe first few chapters will be a groupchat thing but feel free to tell me what you'd like to see me try and write





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> eric= erica  
> kyle= kylie  
> stan= stacy  
> kenny= kenna  
> wendy= wendyl
> 
> okay?

comment suggestions and i'll do them but only with the ships listed and mainly the characters listed in the note. i'll put the actual first chapter in a few hours i'm still working on it lmao


	2. idk what i'm doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the characters are ooc as fuck but this is to make up for the fucking CHAPTER I NEVER POSTED so yeah :)

 

Sunday, 3:21 pm.

Claudia Donovan is now online.

Claudia Donovan: you guys

Crystal Tucker: eat shit

Claudia Donovan: :(

Tonya Black: Crystal, don't be mean.

Claudia Donovan: THANKYOU

Tonya Black: So, what did you want to tell us?

Claudia Donovan: oh idk i forgot

Crystal Tucker: retard

Claudia Donovan: how dare

Claudia Donovan: i'm telling twilah haha who's the retard now???

Crystal Tucker: you because she's doing homework dipshit

Crystal Tucker: and she probably doesn't want to listen to you getting triggered over a goddamn text message

Twilah Tweak: hey can you guys stop spamming please? thank you!

Tonya Black: Sorry dude.

Crystal Tucker: :(

Crystal Tucker: sorry!

\--------------------------

Sunday, 5:16 pm.

Jasmine Valmer: uogd79y397ou

Crystal Tucker: oh for fucks sake

Tonya Black: Are you okay?

Jasmine Valmer: hskdnhey

Tonya Black: Hey Jasmine! How are you? :)

Crystal Tucker has left.

Jasmine Valmer: ssjnajskfine

Tonya Black: That's great! i hope school's going okay for you, i know you find it difficult. Oh! and i liked your show yesterday! 

Jasmine Valmer: thanksdbjk

Tonya Black: Oh, it's no problem. Just being a good friend. :)

Crystal Tucker has joined.

Crystal Tucker: lol wtf tonya 

Crystal Tucker: why are you being so nice???

Tonya Black: And now you know how we feel when you're talking to Twilah. 

 

 

 

 


	3. more characters because i cant fucking write :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ughhh  
> i multiship a lot so son't expect certain characters to stay together.  
> also the main ships for this story are:  
> stendy, style, creek, webe, heiman, styde, kyman and yeah i know i have a fucking problem don't remind me  
> :)  
> OH and this is ooc lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i wanted to try and experiment with plot and other things so tell me what you guys want!! <3

Crystal Tucker joined _hoes_

Claudia Donovan changed Crystal Tucker's name to Cryssy

Cryssy: oh

Claudia Donovan changed Stacy Marsh's name to bae 1

Claudia Donovan changed Ben Stevens' name to bae 2

Cryssy: wtf choose one 

Claudia Donovan changed Twilah Tweak's name to coffee addict

Cryssy: i swear

Claudia Donovan changed Kenna McCormick's name to orange

orange: comedy 10/10

bae 1: k but who tf called the gc that

bae 2: ;)

bae 1 changed Claudia Donovan's name to thot

Cryssy: ur not wrong

Cryssy: for once

thot: i came here to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked right now

Cryssy: old meme kys

Kylie: Please nobody let Cartman join .

bae 2: ugh she's annoying

bae 1: what did she do now?

Kylie: So i was just casually minding my own business,

Kylie: And she told me that she asked Wendyl out and he said yes, but the thing is

Kylie: I told her that's impossible because Ben's dating him but she started going on and on about how Ben's ' not right for (Wendyl)' and other shit.

Kylie: And two hours later she started being an asshole to me. But then she asked ME out??

Kylie: Anyway, she's reaaaally pissed because i said no.

orange: that's deep man

Cryssy: isn't she dating hayden

bae 2: imma kick her ass later, remind me

thot: don't hurt yourself :( she might bellyflop you

bae 1: why does she have friends again?

orange: she doesn't really have any aside from you guys lol

orange: and i wouldn't count butters as a friend 

\----

erica messaged _Hayden_

Erica: you there babe? i just wanted to let you know that i'm sorry

Hayden: about what?

Erica: forget it.

Hayden: look, i love you Erica

Hayden: but you're keeping so many secrets from me. 

Hayden: please let me know when you're okay.

Hayden: that's all <3

_Hayden_ is offline.

Erica: fuck.

\---

_Rain grew thicker and soon Erica could feel it almost suffocating her vision. The sky was gloomy, and the only light source came from the broken street lights and houses that all looked the same. It was cold. She may have only been wearing a jacket over her oversized shirt and jeans, but that didn't matter. Nothing fucking did anymore. It hurt. Not because she loved Hayden, but because she'd been lying to him for so long._

_\--_

sorry this is so goddamn shitty. i know i'm bad at writing but i'm only doing this because there aren't any sp genderbend stories, so... _:/_


	4. something with the main 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm probably not gonna upload much after this week school sucks ass  
> btw the previous one isn't ' canon' i was experimenting with ships

mashed potatoes: hey guys!!

Kylie Broflovski: Hi Stacy! How's school?

cheesy poofs: hey hipster wannabe

edgelord: heeeyyyy

mashed potatoes: hey kylie!

mashed potatoes: hey kenna!

cheesy poofs: ignored

Kylie Broflovski: Yeah, no wonder. Who the fuck would go out of their way to talk to you?

edgelord: calm down wtf

cheesy poofs: shut up stupid jew

edgelord: goddammit stacy

Kylie Broflovski: That's not even an insult, fatass. Yes! I'm Jewish. Shocker of the year!

edgelord: s t o p f i g h t i n g

cheesy poofs: i'm not fat! i'm just curvy. ur mad cuz you don't have tits like this!

Kylie Broflovski: The only thing that's curvy is the shape of your rolls.

edgelord: i;nem dead hahaaha

edgelord: but please stop

cheesy poofs: your bony ass is jealous stfu

mashed potatoes: i leave to go piss for 3 minutes. and what do i come back to?

mashed potatoes: this shit.

mashed potatoes: kylie, stop arguing.

mashed potatoes: erica, you're fat!

edgelord: savage af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all folks * tips hat*


	5. gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudiaaaa sent a picture.  
> cryssy: you look like a thumb.  
> edgelord: beat me to it, cryssy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll add more when my fucking laptop charges , but until then have this shit :)

Claudiaaaa: hey guys, i like pussy now  
Tonya Black: wtf who stole her phone  
Claudiaaaa: no, it's me sexy ;)  
cheesy poofs: AHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Kylie Broflovski: Bitch, you're in the same room as me. Your face is straighter than Crystal's when you insult her girlfriend.  
Claudiaaaa: ur not sexYYYYY!!!!!!111 shes got a name 2 :'(  
mashed potatoes: class is almost over guys! a few more mins :)  
Claudiaaaa: my mum used to call cunts minneis ;)  
edgelord: ffs  
cryssy: she lost her phone LMAO who tf took it  
Claudiaaaa: okay, i must confess  
Claudiaaaa: it's me , ben  
Claudiaaaa sent a picture.  
cryssy: you look like a thumb.  
edgelord: beat me to it, cryssy  
cryssy: you dont get to call me that mcwhorecick.  
cheesy poofs: can yall stop fighting i stg there are 2 minutes left of class  
Claudiaaaa: i'll give it back to claudi after she stops being gay asf and admits that she likes tits  
mashed potatoes: she already told me she likes girls though?? wtf  
mashed potatoes: WAIT  
cheesy poofs: ugh am i the only straight person here??  
Kylie Broflovski: I'm straight.  
cryssy: sure you are.  
edgelord: kylie, she can sense the gay  
edgelord: ur a lesbo now  
Claudiaaaa: damn i thought she was gay but i didn't think..  
Claudiaaaa: shit.  
mashed potatoes: she dated you for a year though  
mashed potatoes: she's not.  
Tonya Black: you guys she's upset, stop it  
cheesy poofs: yeah stfu school is over and i'm trying to piss  
\---  
  
coffee: what did you guys do? claudia is really upset and it's annoying the customers  
cheesy poofs: its a long ass fucking story  
mashed potatoes: uh. i shouldnt say  
Tonya Black: basically STACY said something about a certain someone and they saw.  
coffee: ???  
cryssy: i'll tell u later babe  
coffee: k but can someone take her home mum and dad are reaally mad rn

  



End file.
